


On this plastic island, I found an organic love.

by soulhead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunion Sex, melancholia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: Briefly, Lewis thinks about his night if he decides to ignore Nico's invitation. He could rejoin his seat, pretend nothing happened between them and then go to the after-party to lose himself in a sea of people he'll forget about the next morning.It would be the safest path to follow.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	On this plastic island, I found an organic love.

Lewis has never been much of a believer in second chances. If the few people he allowed in his life betrayed his trust or stood deliberately in front of his objectives, then the good light in which he used to see them could never return.

That was the way it always worked for him and it's what had allowed him to reach the heights of his career time after time.

At least, that's what Lewis thought up until the moment he sees a particular set of brown eyes that makes him reconsider his certitude.

This change of mind started in a rather inconspicuous way : Just after the last Grand-Prix, Lewis had received an invitation to the official public presentation of the first electric car produced by Mercedes. It was nothing but a PR job, but he had accepted immediately because, truth to be told, just as much as he likes sitting confined in the seat of his formula 1, he doesn't think he'll ever grow tired of being invited to public events. The social butterfly in him thrives everytime he gets the opportunity to spend an entire evening meeting and talking to people of all kinds of background, whether it be artists, athletes like him or even entrepreneurs.

It's also the occasion for him to take part in the meticulous and precise process of preparing himself beforehand. It's always a challenge he loves to take : to find the right suit for the night, the one that would catch the most appreciative glances and that allows him to express himself in a way that the ruthless world of competitive racing do not allow.

For tonight's event, seeing as the off-season has finally started and he had all the time in the world for the next months to come, he had indulged himself to go through an embarrassing number of tailors before he found the right suit. The costume he bought for the occasion wasn't exuberant enough to catch anyone's eyesight immediately, but he fell for its intricate sewed pattern and the way the metallic tint of the waistcoat contrasted with the darkness of his jacket and trouser.

Boosted with the confidence of his apparel for the night, he can't hide the small satisfied smile that adorns his face when he notices that people let their eyes lingers over his figure almost as soon as he steps foot on the red carpet. With a charming smile, he invites them to come closer and let himself be carried away by their enthusiasm and their belief that the interest he gives to their words, no matter how genuine it is, would last more than one evening. From one person to the other, singers, mannequins, actors alike, he drinks their words before he slips out of their fingers, disappearing from their sight the second they get distracted by another high-profile person that shines brighter than him in their eyes.

He already knows that he'll cross path once again with those people at the after-party and the smile that will appear on his face will mirror their overjoyed expressions when they realize that the small moments they had shared together can carry on for just a moment longer. At least until the moment he definitively parts ways with them at the end of the night.

Those intense yet superficial links he weaves with people, it's all part of a ritual that is engraved into him after years of being part of that scene, one he executes with a precision and diligence.

It's why on this evening, he's not making an exception to the rule as he talks and laughs with too many people to keep a count of. Only much later, he finds himself searching for a seat in the amphitheater to assist to the official (and boring, he might add) part of the evening.

Feeling the slight buzz that has electrified his body after maybe one too many cocktails, he finds himself rooting impatiently for the after-party. For now through, he knows the numerous guests around him will take a good 15 minutes before they are all settled. Then, sadly, they'll be ready for at least one hour of formal speeches by marketing representatives and engineers. Absentmindedly, he entertains himself by watching the people around him to pass the time before the presentation actually starts. _I'm not the only one who took time to prepare for this event_ , he notes appreciatively as he observes the myriads of impeccably dressed people taking seat in the front rows.

As he directs his gaze in direction of the queue of people walking and sitting on his row, at its head there's a man that bizarrely stands out from the crowd. More precisely it's the stranger's clothes that catch his eyes, his face remains obscured as it's turned toward the scene in front of them. The man is dressed with obvious care, but the simple blue navy shirt and black trouser he is wearing make him look almost comically under-dressed in comparison to all the other guests. Lewis can't help but chuckle as he catches the affronted look a lady behind him gives to the stranger's attire. Yet, as Lewis let his stare lingers on him something intangibly familiar transpired from the man. Was he an acquaintance ? A photograph he had worked for previously ? Maybe an actor, a journalist ?

And then, as he neared Lewis's level, the stranger deigns to look in his direction, allowing him a better look of his face. Lewis's breath suddenly hitches as he realizes that the stranger's face is anything but that.

_Nico_.

Of all the events organized in December, Nico Rosberg has decided to assist to the same one as he did and to sit next to him.

 _Is it a joke ? Did someone put something in the cocktails ?_ He wonders at first.

But it's real, his mind wouldn't be able to recreate the infuriatingly smug smile that appears on Nico's face as he approaches him.

Lewis's legs, the same ones that felt restless just a minute ago now seem almost mockingly heavy. He's unable to move them even through all he wants is to bolt away from his seat and go anywhere, as long as it's a seat where Nico fucking Rosberg isn't walking toward.

Instead, he remains anchored in his seat, pretending to busy himself with the informational leaflet he had stuck in his left pocket. Anything to pretend to not notice when the seat next to him dip down under Nico's weight. Yet, his hands shakes almost imperceptibly as he holds the small piece of paper and his mind isn't faring much better. Frustration, resentment, bitterness....It all mixes in his head just by all the remembrance Nico's sight reignited. The last memory they shared together were filled with vicious bitterness and the reproaches they threw at each others. Yet, even as those memories echo in his mind, softer remembrances come to his mind too : Memories of a friendship that spanned over almost half of his life and of the hundreds of time they were something else entirely. Ultimately, Lewis knows the warmth that spreads through his heart isn't due to a flare of anger. No, it's only linked to the sudden fondness that floods him as the man that meant so much to him and that he hasn't seen in almost two years now sit just next to him.

«You're holding the leaflet upside down, Lewis.»

 _Of course,_ Lewis thinks _, Trust Nico's first words to him to be like they just stopped talking minutes ago._

«No, I'm not.» he retorts, hoping the tone of his voice will give the illusion of detachment.

«But for a second you thought you were, which is telling of how intense your attention was set on this leaflet.» Nico says in a teasing tone.

Reluctantly, he folds back the useless piece of paper in his pocket, feeling every single of his pores tingle as he can swears his every gesture are scrutinized by Nico.

«It's-» he swallows « good to see you, Nico.» he bites back ironically as he finally looks at Nico in the eyes before talking a gulp of his cocktail glass. Yet, he quickly averts his eyes. Lewis feels like he's suddenly 10 years old, talking to his first crush and forgetting how to even breath properly.

«The pleasure is mutual. Still a fan of those monstrosities, I see ?» Nico whispers, knowing exactly the effect the low tone of his voice has on his old teammate.

At this remark, Lewis doesn't even need to look at him to imagine the look of distaste Nico must have while looking at the blue tint of the cocktail he's drinking. It's like they didn't part ways at all and if he just pretended for a second, they could slip right back into what they were before everything went awry.

«And what about you, still the same judgmental prick as ever ?» he answers as he can't help but to let a small smile appears on his face despite himself. Nico tuts in a good-humored way at his remark.

«Anyway, what are you doing here, Nico ?» he inquires, while begging for the show to start any seconds from now just so Nico's attention would be diverted long enough for him to regain control of his heart's erratic rhythm.

«Fulfilling my contract as an ambassador of Mercedes.» he simply answers, as if he didn't understand that Lewis had asked him why he decided to actively find a seat next to him among the thousand of place available around him.

Just as Lewis is about to retort something, anything really just to keep the impression that he's capable of having a perfectly normal discussion with Nico, the lights finally dim and Lewis can't thank enough gods for this distraction.

On the scene, a middle-aged man presents himself as the head of the Research & Developpment Branch responsible for the first fully....Ah, whatever he's not going to pretend he's listening to a single word of what this person is saying. The Representative could be about to announce the launch of a car powered with water he would not even raise an eyebrow. Instead, his entire body is hyper-vigilant of even the most imperceptible moves of the occupant of the seat next to him. From the corner of his eyes, he watches Nico's silhouette and God, he's so, so close. He's centimeters away and his head swims with it because he swears Nico's head is still turned in his direction, watching, observing, drinking in the sight of him.

It shouldn't be like that after almost a full year of not seeing each other. Minutes before Nico was the furthest thing from his mind and now, it feels like Nico is a giant next to him, his presence so imposing that he takes all the room, leaving no space for anything but him.

Lewis almost jumps when suddenly a rouse of applause starts in the room and another representative walks on stage.He hopes the amphitheater is dark enough to hide how red his cheeks have become, something even his own dark complexion cannot hide.

A few minutes later, Nico excuses himself to the restroom and discretely stands up from his seat to walk to the exit of the room.

Lewis as absorbed as he is in pretending to be interested in the on-going ceremony, watches every step he takes before disappearing from his vision.

 _Get a hold of yourself_ , he reprimands himself. _You've lived two years without him just fine, you can live a hundred more_.

And yet, against his better judgment, there's a part of him, one filled with longing, that yearns for just a taste of what they once shared. Images of the dozen of events they had to assist together over the years come back at him in a almost overwhelming waves of nostalgia. The way Nico's entire face used to lit up whenever they whispered back and forth meaningless jokes to pass the time, how proud of himself he felt when his old teammate relaxed in his presence despite the swarm of journalists surrounding them...Other memories, buried deeper in his mind, resurface too and he can do nothing but to feel as if scorched by the remembrance of the tender complicity they used to share whenever they found a corner to hide in from the public eyes. He doesn't remember when or where it happened, their surrounding appearing blurry in his remembrances, but the hundredth of taste he found on Nico's lips... Those, he can't forget.

All those memories belong to a different time now, he thinks, one that is revolved. Yet, he wonders how much he would be ready to give just to go back to those memories, to be able to relive how elevating it was to be able to call Nico his (almost ?) lover.

One beat pass, a second too where he observes with great scrutiny the design of the imposing chair one of the guests on the scene is seated on. Then, before he has the time to think about the consequences of his action, he abruptly stands up and sets himself to follow Nico.

 _They need to talk and whatever game of indifference Nico want to play at,_ Lewis swears in his mind, _I'm not going to engage in._

After he carelessly bumps in too many spectator's knees while he exits his row, he enters the hall while almost running and takes a second to recompose himself as a few of the member of the staff looks at him quizzically.

He accepts graciously a glass of water one of the waitress hastily offers him and gulps it in one-go.

«Are you alright, sir ?»

«Yes !» he says, his voice higher than intended «Uhm- Could you tell me where the restrooms are?»

«On your left, sir.»

With those words, Lewis takes big strides toward the door the waitress showed him and pushes it open. Inside, Nico is washing his hands over the sink.

«Came to check on m-» his old teammate begins in a tone, too familiar, too easy-going that makes something snaps into Lewis.

«Shut up !» he interrupts and before he has time to realize what is legs are doing, he rushes to Nico and let his mouth crashes against his. _So long for the discussion I hoped to have_ , he thinks as he breathes into Nico's air and deepens the kiss. There's no hesitation for once in his movements, his body intents on reducing any space between them as he starts biting softly Nico's bottom lip. Yet, even as he feels a shiver runs through his spine at the taste he licks on Nico's tongue, something feels strangely missing.

Suddenly, he feels a pair of hand pushing him softly backward and he's unable to hide the itch in his breath as dread fills him. Did he misread the intensity behind Nico's close scrutiny of his every move ?

«I can still taste that poisonous drink of your on you.» Nico states, cutting through his panicked thoughts and faking an air of disgust before a small smile contorts his expression.

Suddenly, the weight of Nico is crashing back briskly into him, making him stumble a few steps back before he's leaning against the wall.

 _Ah, this is what was missing before_ , Lewis muses while taking delight in the sensation of his old teammate's hands roaming shamelessly against his shoulders, his arms, his back, against every single part of his being that he can reach. Soon enough, their lips feverishly lock again to one another and only separate themselves briefly to allow back a few gulp of air back into their lungs. Fired up as he is, Lewis feels powerless to do anything else than allowing himself to re-experience the feel of Nico's strong hands clutching his clothes, creasing them and messing his impeccable haircut in a matter of seconds.

«You wear aftershave now ? This is new for you !» his mouth babbles distractingly when his nose picks up a faint flowery smell on Nico's skin.

«Could say the same about this...» Nico retorts as he lowers his head to playfully bite and suck on the skin over his collarbone where he recently got a new tattoo. A gasp, almost a whine, escapes his mouth at the dizzying sensation of Nico's teeth dragging through his skin combined with the path his hands seems to make as they go dangerously low on his abdomen.

In the midst of it all, it occurs to Lewis that anyone could walk through the door and catch them in a more than compromising situation.

«Nico...» he tries to warn his old teammate, but the latter only grunts unintelligibly as he starts to fumble with Lewis's belt.

«Nico ! Someone could barge in at any moment !»

«Alright, alright !» Nico mutters in a breathless voice as he takes both Lewis's hands and lead him hurryingly toward one of the nearest cubicle. Then, in a flurry of movements that Lewis's dazed brain can barely register, he finds his back against the cubicle's closed door and Nico's hot breath against his.

«Better now ?» he asks and Lewis can only nod frantically in response «Alright where was I ? Ah yes, this stupid belt of yours..»

With those words, Nico finally succeed in lowering his trousers and without wasting any seconds, his fingers start to leave tortuous caresses all over his engorged shaft. It's not enough, too teasing, too light when just moments before Nico's hands were nothing but sharp and all-encompassing over his upper-body.

And Lewis swears he tries to rule over his desperation transpiring in the moans that escapes his mouth, but he's sure he once again makes a poor job of pretending. He's always been so easy to unravel in front of Nico, not an itch of pretense to hide behind.

«More.» he ends up pleading in Nico's ears as he leans his weight on his chest in search of more friction against his old teammate's hands.

Miraculously, his partner seems to give in his request and it doesn't take much longer for Lewis to feel as if his entire body could float away, elevated by the sheer power of warmth and bliss that Nico's hands bring to him. A litany of non-sense starts escaping his lips against his better judgment as he feels the tip of Nico's thumb brushes over the slit of his cock.

«Shhh, shh I missed the noises you make, but now is not the place, alright ?» his old partner says teasingly as he begins alternating between quick and slow caresses, between hard and feather touches against his erection.

At this change of rhythm, Lewis allows himself to close his eyelids. Nico's warm weight against his own, his disheveled blond hair...It's all too much to see and yet, even as his sight turns pitch black, a vision appears behind his eyelids, sending hims eons back in time. Suddenly, he's not just fondly thinking about the past they shared together, he's reliving it all : He's plunged back into the Lewis he was a few years ago, the one who had the luxury of thinking that what he shared with Nico was granted, who thought the privilege of feeling Nico's consuming touches was his. And for just a second, he's not entirely sure something else in this universe exists beside the sound of both their heartbeat and heavy breathes.

His orgasm washes over him at this precise moment, taking him by surprise as his entire body sags into Nico's arms under the intensity of the alleviation he feels.

Around him, time seems to be suspended. His mind is quiet too, for once. _Everything feels right_.

Then, the conference happening outside of the restroom, his lack of self-control, how clueless he is about what's to come next, it all comes crushing down into him in a whiplash when he feels Nico fastening his belt after having pulled up his pants.

«You good ?» Nico wonders out loud as he opens the cubicle's door to go wash his hands. Lewis only nods, head still swimming in the aftermath of his high and not trusting what his mouth could utter. If he did, he's afraid of the words that could form themselves on the tip of his tongue. Stupid things like _I missed you o_ r _Please, let's do it all over again, please, please_.

With shaky legs, Lewis tries to regain a bit of his pretense as he looks at his reflection in the mirror of the restroom. With his blown out pupils and the pearls of sweat glistening on his forehead, there's not a single doubt that he looks wrecked. Somehow, he can't bring himself to care when his mind is already reeling with more important thoughts.

Is this it ? Is Nico just going to wash his hand, pretend that nothing happened and go back to the event ? Will he have to add this shared moment as nothing but a short-lasting revival of something that should have stayed buried in their past ?

«How about we ditch the rest of the conference, uh ? I feel like we've got some talking to do.»

«What's there's to talk about ?» Lewis warily asks.

«Us. Maybe. If you're up for it ?» Nico extends his hand toward Lewis, with an unsure smile.

Briefly, as he watches Nico's soft hands, Lewis thinks about his night if he decides to ignore Nico's invitation. He could rejoin his seat, pretend nothing happened between them and then go to the after-party to lose himself in a sea of people he'll forget about the next morning.

It would be the safest path to follow. One that would allow for no more distraction in his life than he already has. A perfectly reasonable and convenient option.

It would be the worst decision he could take, he concludes as he grasps his old teammate's hand into his and follows his lead.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble writing this fic, because I just wanted to write Lewis wanting to confront Nico and then as soon as he saw him, slipping back into their old habits and finally realising that everything that made their relationship toxic could be different now that they weren't in direct competition anymore....I didn't realize that to write this simple scene, you had to write so much around it lol. Next fic is gonna be pure fluff =)


End file.
